Wolverine
Wolverine or Statik is a former Australian backyard wrestler who performed in X-treme Championship Wrestling. Liam McNally is known as one of the xCw Originals, and was the former spokesman, creative team writer and a former online columnist for xCw. In character, Wolverine (later known as Statik) was a menacing heel, and a traditional babyface and a veteran of xCw with a style focused on technicality, brawling ability, and submission domination. He is also a former xCw Hardcore Champion, and the best xCw Television Champion in history. He retired from yarding in mid-2003 as he was growing older and grew out of the hobby, but still looks back fondly on the good times he had in xCw as a champion, spokesperson, or member of the stable XWA. xCw Career (2001-2003) Wolverine's xCw career started in December 2001 when he made his debut against Defuzer at Christmas Kaos I, which he won, which lead to a short feud between the two that ended at the following show when Defuzer defeated Wolverine in a fantastic 2/3 Falls match after being chokeslammed through a table. Wolverine would then go on to have a 3 month feud with Lance Lightning, after he clocked Lance with a nightstick to pin him within seconds of a match between the two at the xCw Electrode before xCw Guilty As Charged, where Wolverine lost to The Chillster in a Last Man Standing match for the xCw Televsion Championship, thanks to Lance Lightning's interference. Wolverine and Lance's feud ended at xCw Extreme Evolution I when Lightning defeated Wolverine. Wolverine would then go on to form an alliance with Chillster later in the show, and by shows end, had secured himself the xCw Hardcore Championship in a TLC match against Jonny V and Nik Arial. The two then helped Tazer become the xCw Heavyweight Champion for a second time, and formed the stable the Xtreme Wrestling Alliance. Wolverine and Tazer launched into a feud with Defuzer and O Factor immediately, and Wolverine lost the xCw Hardcore Championship to O Factor at xCw Retribution 2002. The following show, Wolverine and Tazer split up after they lost a tag team match to Defuzer/O Factor. Wolverine then chased Tazer for an xCw Heavyweight title shot, and managed to score one after defeating Tazer in a handicap table's match thanks to the help of Chillster. Unfortunately for Wolverine, at Independence Day 2002, Tazer defeated him in an Ultimate Submission match 3 submissions to 2. After a brief hiatus, Wolverine returned to xCw at xCw Betrayal 2002 to defeat Owner Dugay for the vacant xCw Television Championship. Wolverine went on to feud with Rift for several shows over the TV Title, retaining the championship over him at xCw Carnival of Carnage 2002 in a 2/3 falls match. Wolverine defeated the likes of Vorny 2 Horny and Nik Arial during this time, before starting a personal feud between himself and Cyclone, his real-life brother. Cyclone challenged Wolverine to an xCw TV Title shot at xCw Anarchy Assault 2002 in a Last Man Standing match, in which Wolverine retained. After winning this match, Cyclone was then forced to leave xCw forever. Wolverine then entered a short feud with Defuzer, where in a rematch from Christmas Kaos I, managed to retain the xCw Television Championship over Defuzer at Christmas Kaos 2. After the match, Defuzer assaulted Wolverine, forcing Wolverine to relinquish the xCw Television Championship due to injury. After some time passed, Wolverine returned, as Statik. 'Statik had his comeback match in a non-title match loss to Jonny V at xCw Battlefield Brawl. His feud with Tazer resumed at this point. He would then go on to lose to the likes of AJ Orlando thanks to Tazer, heading into xCw Extreme Evolution II. Statik managed to score a much needed win over Ultra IKU at the Electrode before EE2. At EE2, Tazer defeated Statik after faking an injury, and then clocking Statik in the back of the head with brass knucks. The next event, Statik then suffered a loss to Vorny 2 Horny, before teaming with O Factor to defeat Ultra IKU and Vorny 2 Horny later in the show. Statik mentioned in an interview that his feud with Tazer was not over, but then at the end of the show, Statik went to make the save for Jonny V after a beat down by Tazer, Defuzer and Just Mike, but then turned and clocked Jonny V, reforming his previous alliance with Tazer, along with Defuzer and Just Mike to form the 2nd incarnation of XWA. Wolverine was then scheduled for 2 xCw events after this, and failed to show up both times, and was unfortunately not asked back anymore after this. It was clear he had lost interest in backyard wrestling and he was officially 'retired' after these turn of events. Whilst the end of his BYW career may not have been the best way to go out, Wolverine/Statik was an xCw Original and was a very important part of the first year of xCw's existence. He was one of the best performers of 2002, and he was recognised for these efforts in 2011, when he was finally inducted into the xCw Hall Of Fame. In wrestling *'Finishing & signature moves :*''FadeAway'' (Flatliner) :*''X-Statik'' (Leg drop to laying opponents arms) :*''Crossface'' (Submission) :*''Samoan DDT'' :*''Snap Suplex'' :*''Sitout Roll-Thru Facebuster'' :*''Double arm Neckbreaker'' :*''Release Northern Lights Suplex'' :*''Flying Lariat'' :*''Roundhouse kick'' *'Entrance Themes ' :*''"Whatever" by Our Lady Peace. (2001-2002)'' Championships and accomplishments *'X-treme Championship Wrestling' :*xCw Hardcore Championship (1 time) :*xCw Television Championship (1 time) :*xCw Hall Of Fame (Class of 2011) :*xCw Television Champion of the decade